


Villain 4 Villain

by SenselessCatharsis



Series: Freaky Tales 4 U [4]
Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Interracial Relationship, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessCatharsis/pseuds/SenselessCatharsis
Summary: A podcast by trans and queer artists reading fanfiction and discussion fandom, sexuality and more.“Mariah rewards shades for this good work”Whole audio- 59min, story reading- 13min





	Villain 4 Villain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That which has drowned them has given me fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181799) by [shinykari (meinterrupted)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari). 

**About the Show**

Haven’t you heard? We live in the future where fan creations are just another source for mainstream pop culture!

Jasper brings you into our second round of Marvel with a Luke Cage fic. Get comfy to enjoy the femme dominant joy of Mariah/Shades in a fic featuring powerplay, cunnilingus and a touch of feelings. The hosts discuss age differences, the impact of marvel and other Luke Cage pairings after the reading.

**Original Story**

[That which has drowned them has given me fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181799) by [shinykari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari)

**Audio Info **  
[Listen on Anchor.fm ](https://anchor.fm/playthey/episodes/1-4--Villain-4-Villain-e55etj)  
=================================

  
Intro, 0:00-4:07   
Reading, 4:07-17:19   
Discussion, 17:19-57:41   
Outro 57:41-59:22 

  
=================================

_This podcast is produced by playthey studios out of Seattle, WA. This story was used with permission by author, shinykari._


End file.
